


Stubborn

by AnnaTheHank



Series: Soft Convin [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 is just so uncomfortable in social situations, Gavin and Hank get emotionall, M/M, Mentions of Cole - Freeform, also Gaivn and Connor are so stubborn, but they hug it out, i mean mood but still poor boy, it's the boi!!!!, they drive eachother crazy but they love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gavin and Connor spend the week apart cause they're both too stubborn. Gavin has to deal with his emotions if he wants to move on.





	Stubborn

Gavin was waiting. Waiting for something to go wrong, waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting to lose. He had been dating Connor seven months to the day, counting from the time they went to see the Christmas lights. He had never dated anyone this long before. The closest he got was a girl in seventh grade. They lasted five months before Gavin realized girls really weren’t for him.

Connor shifted to the side, his warm body an uncomfortable heat on Gavin’s legs. “She did it,” he said.

Gavin turned his attention back to the television. Their new thing had been watching murder mysteries together. Connor always was able to figure out the criminal within the first handful of minutes. The only time he got it wrong was with “Murder on the Orient Express” which he said didn’t count because it cheated by having more than one murderer.

“Probably,” Gavin said, waiting for the oscillating fan to turn back around and give him some relief.

“You’re awfully quiet tonight,” Connor said. He reached a hand up, stroking Gavin’s cheek.

“It’s hard to talk when I’m melting,” Gavin said. He smiled down at the android, the fan blowing his hair into his face.

“Well, guess we’ll just enjoy the silence,” Connor said, smirking back and settling his head even more on Gavin’s lap.

“Why didn’t they fit you with a cool function as well?” Gavin asked. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead.

“Perhaps next week we can go out and get you a new window unit? One that actually works?”

Gavin huffed. “Yeah maybe...oh wait! No. I’m not gonna be here next week.”

Connor shifted up, sitting next to Gavin and looking at him. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Some guy on the third floor had cockroaches or whatever so the whole apartment’s being bombed. I’m gonna be at a motel next week.”

Connor’s face fell, head tilted slightly. “Why?”

“Well, Tina’s entire family is in town so there’s no room there. And Chris’ kid has chicken pox which, despite having been around so many people growing up I’ve never actually got. So,” Gavin shrugged, “motel it is.”

Connor’s face tightened, his jaw a hard line. “Gavin,” he said, his voice tense. “Why don’t you just come stay with me and Hank?”

Gavin started to laugh, but the hard look in Connor’s eye stopped him. He coughed a bit. “You know that’s never going to happen, Con.”

“But why?” Connor grabbed Gavin’s shirt, shaking him a little. “Why won’t you just stay over? You and Hank used to be so close, I know! So what happened?”

“Nothing happened,” Gavin said, voice wavering as his head shook with Connor’s movements. He placed his hands on Connor’s arms, stilling them. “Sometimes people just...grow apart. We’re still friends, it’s fine.”

“Bullshit.” Connor released Gavin, glaring at him. “I know something happened. And I demand you tell me.”

“Oh, you demand it?” Connor gave him a hard nod. “Well, your majesty, I’m afraid there’s nothing to tell.” Gavin shrugged at him.

Connor groaned. “Fine. If you want to be that way, be my guest.” He huffed and fell back in his seat, arms crossed, staring at the T.V. “But I’m not visiting you in some damned motel.”

“Well, fine. ‘Cause I’m not visiting you at damn Hank’s house.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

They sat in silence for a while. Then they came to the same realization at the same time. They were both incredibly stubborn and they would be spending the next week apart from each other. So they decided to stop being mad for the time being and make the most of their weekend.

-

Sunday night was a mixed bag. After dinner, Connor was hanging all over Gavin, doing whatever he could to get close, annoying him as he tried to pack for the next week. He was all over him in the car, nearly getting them into an accident. But as soon as Gavin checked into the motel, Connor was cold and uncaring. He cordially told him goodnight, and then left, without so much as a kiss goodbye.

Needless to say, Gavin was a tired wreck when he got to work Monday. He practically crawled into the office. Connor was sitting at the desk across from him and he smirked, settling down into his own chair.

“Just can’t stay away huh?” Gavin said. 

“I’m sorry?” a slightly deeper voice than Connor’s said. 

Gavin looked up, studying the body in the desk next to him closely. It certainly looked like Connor, but their face was a bit more blocky, their eyes blue not brown.

“Uh...sorry,” Gavin said. “Thought you were...someone else.”

“Reed, good, you’re actually on time.” Fowler walked up to them, a small smile on his face, a rare thing seen. “And you’ve already met our newest hire.”

“Huh?” Gavin asked.

The not-Connor stood up. 

“This is Richard Sanders. I thought it might be a good idea if he shadowed you for a while, learn the ropes,” Fowler said.

“Huh?” Gavin asked.

“I look forward to learning from you,” Richard said, extending a hand out to him.

“Huh?”

Richard blinked, pulling his hand back. “Perhaps I should explain. I am an RK900 unit. I was designed with all the qualities of the RK800, as well as a few added bonuses. I figured my time would be best spent in a similar career.”

Gavin looked at Fowler. He glanced past him, but Hank and Connor weren’t there. “Huh?”

“Close your damn mouth, Reed,” Fowler said. “It’s not all that dramatic.”

Hank and Connor chose that moment to arrive. Fowler gave their confused faces the same basic explanation.

Richard stepped up to Connor, hand extended. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you,” he said. “Markus has said a lot about you.”

“You...you know Markus?” Connor asked, looking down at his hand, but not shaking it.

“Yes,” Richard said, pulling his hand back, fidgeting a bit. “He helped me get the job here.”

Connor frowned. His body sagged a bit and he nodded. “So you…” he scratched the side of his neck, his voice trailing away. 

Hank cleared his throat and went to shake the android’s hand, earning him a glare from Connor. “It’s nice to have you on board,” Hank said. “It’ll be good to have some extra help, maybe Connor can finally relax.”

Richard relaxed a bit, giving Hank a relieved smile. 

“Excuse me,” Connor said, rushing off to the break room. Gavin gave no excuse for himself, following after him.

Connor stood at one of the tables, hands braced against the surface, LED a bright yellow. Gavin joined him, standing on the other side of the table, looking out into the bullpen. 

“Well,” Gavin said. “This is...weird.” Connor was silent. “I mean, jeez, why did they have to make him look like you? What did they run out of designs or something?”

Connor shook his head. He was biting his lip. “Why here?” 

“Cause he’s an idiot,” Gavin said. “I can make sure he won’t last long. You know? Mess up cases, tell Fowler he’s doing everything all wrong. Dude won’t last a week.”

Connor’s face softened into a soft smile. “No. We shouldn’t be rude. And you certainly shouldn’t purposefully do your job wrong.”

Gavin shrugged. “Just sayin’. I can get him out of here if it bugs ya.”

“No.” Connor sighed. “It’s just…”

“Weird?”

Connor took a moment to respond. “Wrong,” he finally said.

“Wrong?” Gavin asked. “Wrong how?”

Connor blinked, his LED returning to blue. He shook it off with a smile. “It’s nothing. I’m alright.”

“You’re a surprisingly bad liar,” Gavin said.

“Perhaps you just know me too well,” Connor offered, his smile turning to a smirk.

Before Gavin could respond, Richard walked in, a file in his hands. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said. “But we have a case to work. I think it would be best if we went to the crime scene sooner rather than later.”

Gavin gave Connor a look. “Last chance.”

Connor shook his head. Gavin shrugged and took the file from Richard, looking it over as he walked.

“Oh, and Connor,” Richard said. “I do hope we’ll get some time to chat. I wish to get to know you better.”

“Sure,” Connor said, his voice tight. “Soon.”

Richard nodded at him and left. Connor tapped his finger against the table, making plans.

-

Gavin and Richard returned to the DPD a little too chummy for Connor’s taste. They were laughing, for starters. And then Gavin had to go a pat Richard on the arm. It had Connor seething.

He pushed up from his desk, Hank staring at him, and stormed over to the two of them. He grabbed Gavin’s arm, dragging him away through a sea of onlookers.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked, not really struggling to escape.

 

Connor pulled him into the storage closet, not bothering to turn the light on. He pushed Gavin flush against the door, pressing his body to him, capturing his mouth in a hard and fast kiss. To think, only seven months ago this was the very room where they shared their first kiss in.

Gavin managed to push Connor off him a bit, if only to take a panting breath. Connor couldn’t be bothered with waiting around, turning his kisses to Gavin’s jaw, teeth gently brushing against his skin.

“What has gotten into you?” Gavin asked. Not that he minded it terribly.

“Nothing,” Connor mumbled. He shifted his head down, biting softly on Gavin’s neck.

“C’mon, Con,” Gavin said, pushing Connor away. “Not at work, we agreed.”

Connor seemed to calm down, body still pushed against him but mouth not attached. “I’m sorry,” he said. “You’re right.”

“You wanna explain what brought on that little episode?” Gavin rubbed his hands up and down Connor’s arms, watching the android look down at the ground.

“Do you like him?” Connor asked.

“Like who?” Conor looked up at him, his eyes knowing. “Who? Richard? Of course not. Why would you think that.”

“Cause he looks like me.” 

Connor’s face was so soft and innocent that Gavin chuckled. “You really think I’m that shallow? That the only reason I like you is ‘cause you’re cute?”

“So you think he’s cute,” Connor said, a statement not a question.

“Connor I like you.” Gavin cupped Connor’s face in his hands. It was still a bit difficult to say. “I love you, remember?”

Connor blinked, his head tilting in Gavin’s grip. “It wouldn’t hurt to hear it every once in a while.”

Gavin smiled at him. “I’m sorry, Con. I do love you. And no Richard is going to change that.”

“Promise?”

Gavin leaned in, pulling Connor into a soft and gentle kiss. “I promise Connor. It’s you. Only you.”

Connor sighed, smiling. “Thank you, Gavin. I’m sorry I was so erratic. I just felt…”

“Jealous,” Gavin told him. “You were jealous.” And he smirked pulling Connor in for one last kiss before they returned to work. He had never had someone be jealous over him. It was kind of nice, knowing that someone loved him so much they were afraid to lose them. 

But Connor never had to worry about that with Gavin. He may be an idiot, but he wasn’t stupid. If Gavin and Connor every broke up (which he hoped they never did) it wouldn’t be because Gavin went chasing after someone else.

-

That night, Connor decided to drop by on Markus, a few questions weighing heavy on his mind. He decided to walk, enjoying the fresh air. 

The WR600 at the door smiled at him as he approached, a sight that made Connor’s steps slow.

“Oh,” they said, getting a closer look at Connor. “It’s just you.”

Connor sighed. “I’m going up,” he said. He pushed past the guard, not giving him a chance to argue or fight back.

He noticed the new paintings lining the walls of the stairwell. They definitely had Markus’ mark on them, all vibrant colors and sharp shapes. He recognized some of the people in them, Simon, Josh, North...himself.

He stopped, just shy of the top floor. He was staring back at himself, a swarm of blue, wiggly lines forming his figure. Behind them, red plaid. Connor swallowed hard, ignoring the image and moving to Markus’ apartment.

He knocked on the door, waiting patiently. It swung open, and Josh was there. “Connor? Hi.”

“Hello,” Connor said. “Is Markus here?”

“Oh, yeah, come on in.” Josh stepped to the side and Connor entered. He stiffened, seeing all the androids in the room. They all turned to look at him. He probably should have called first. “He’s in the kitchen,” Josh declared.

Connor nodded at him, walking through the crowd of androids. They watched him, some whispering quietly to others as he passed. He heard soft laughter and chattering when he was out of the living room.

Markus was in the kitchen, as Josh had said. The room had been transformed a bit, not much need for androids to have food. Mostly it was a storage unit for spare parts and blue blood, a sort of make-shift doctor’s office. Markus was bent over the counter, studying a book with a scrunched up face.

“Having a party?” Connor asked, fidgeting where he stood by the door.

Markus looked up at him. “Ah, no. Sort of an impromptu one maybe.” He shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. “They just show up sometimes.”

“Right,” Connor said. “Anyway, I came here to talk to you about Richard.”

“Ah yes. How is he fitting in down at the station? I figured that would be a good place for him, given his programming.”

“Yes,” Connor said. “I suppose.”

Markus stood up, his head tilting to the side. “Is everything alright, Connor? You seem troubled.”

“I don’t…” Connor sighed, looking down. “I don’t feel comfortable with him around.”

“Has he threatened you?” Markus asked. “He seemed nice to me. But if he has I-”

“He hasn’t,” Connor said, putting a hand up to stop him. “Well, not in the way you mean, perhaps.”

Markus pulled his eyebrows together. “How then?”

Connor frowned. “I’m not...I’m not really sure how to put it into words.” He finally made eye contact with Markus.”It’s just a feeling.”

Markus stepped up to him. “Show me,” he said, holding his hand out.

Connor scratched at his arm. “I, uh, I’m not sure…”

Markus gave him an encouraging smile. “It’s alright. You can trust me. And I’m sure I’ll be able to help more once I understand how you’re feeling.”

Connor stared at his hand for a moment, his teeth grinding together a bit. Eventually, he decided it would help, to not have to always formulate his feelings into words, to just let someone else feel them. 

He nodded stiffly, reaching out and holding Markus’ hand. Their skin peeled away, plastic connecting to plastic. Connor was tense at first. He could feel the pulses of electricity coming from Markus, the other android probing him for information. He found it difficult to let go, to give in and let Markus see. 

Connor tried his best to control it, to only concentrate on his feelings about Richard, how he made him feel...inadequate? Outdated? Not needed? And as soon as he concentrated on them, Markus soaked them up, taking them, sharing them, and the weight of being an old model no longer seemed like it would crush Connor into the ground.

And then Connor relaxed. 

Everything flooded out; the fear and guilt of deviancy, the pain and shame of being ostracized by the other androids. He saw it pass, the moment a few months ago when he had been abandoned by his people. Then there was the uncertainty that came with trying to fit in with the humans, the debate over his LED.

But it wasn’t all bad. There was the joy and laughter that Hank brought him, the fun and release that Tina and Chris shared with him, the love he felt for Gavin.

It was all there, and Markus was taking it all in, seeing it with him, viewing the world through his eyes, sharing the intense emotions that Connor couldn’t seem to express to his human family. 

Their point of connection was warm, and Connor stepped closer, wanting that feeling to surround him. He felt something on his body, an arm, perhaps, but he couldn’t really tell. He was at peace, for the first time in months. No pressing matter on his brain weighing him down. There was no need for words, only raw feeling and Connor sighed.

The connection broke away slowly, skin reforming over hands, the contact still there. Connor opened his eyes, not even realizing they were closed. His senses came back to him. He was leaning into Markus, head resting against his shoulder, Markus’ arm around him, holding him close.

“Oh,” Connor said. He snapped up, pulling away. “Sorry.”

“Connor-” Markus started.

But Connor thought about all Markus had seen, all he had felt, and he was embarrassed and afraid. “I have to go!”

Connor raced out of the room. The androids in the living room stared at him but he paid them no mind, attention focused on the door, racing towards it, anything and everything to get away from the man he had shared so much with.

“Connor?” Josh said, standing up as Connor pushed through the room. He followed Connor into the hall, calling his name.

Connor ignored him, running down the stairs and out into the sticky, hot, night air.

-

The only thing he could think of after that was confessing. It ate at him. He tried to go to Hank’s, but his legs seemed to operate on their own, carrying him to the motel.

He knocked on the door, scratching his arms as he waited. Gavin opened the door, a smirk on his face.

“I knew you’d cave,” he said, a laugh in his voice. But he looked at Connor’s face and frowned a bit. “What’s wrong?”

“I cheated on you,” Connor said. He hesitated for a bit. “I think.”

“Wait, what?”

“I think I cheated on you,” Connor said, leaning in and whispering it. Guilt settled in him like an iron weight, his legs heavy and weak.

“Well,” Gavin shifted, sighing a bit as he placed his hands on his hips. “Did you have sex with someone?”

Connor shook his head. 

“Did you kiss someone?”

“No.”

“So what the fuck did you do?”

Connor felt that unsettling hitch in his system, the one that made regulating his heat hard. He breathed deep breaths, trying to cool his systems off. “I connected with Markus,” he said. “More than I planned.”

Gavin just stared at him, his face contorted in confusion.

“May I come in?” Connor asked, feeling the cool air of the motel drifting outside.

Gavin stepped to the side, studying Connor as he walked in. Connor was still too hot, warnings flashing before his eyes.

“Here,” Gavin said, steering him to the bed. “Sit down and tell me what happened.”

“I wanted to talk to him about Richard,” Connor said. They sat down together, Gavin’s hand on his arm. “And I couldn’t explain it so we connected, you know? And we...I shared things, Gavin. All of it.”

Gavin adjusted his position, facing Connor more. “Con, I don’t think you cheated on me.”

“No?”

“No, you just, made an emotional connection with a friend. That’s what happens. I mean, I’m not cheating on you every time Tina and I have a conversation, right?”

“It’s not the same though,” Connor said. “It felt different.”

“How.”

“I don’t, I can’t.” Connor grabbed Gavin’s arms, instinctively pulling back his skin. And he was just so frustrated. He didn’t want to speak, didn’t want to think about words. He just wanted to feel, and to have Gavin feel with him. But he couldn’t, he just couldn’t. “I can’t, I can’t, I’m sorry.”

He started crying, a new way for his system to try and calm down. Gavin pulled him forward, hugging his head, rubbing a hand up and down his back. “Shh,” he said. “Shh, Connor. It’s okay.”

Connor shook his head. “It’s not. I can’t do it, Gavin. I can’t do this. I can’t be a human but the androids don’t want me.”

“You don’t have to be human,” Gavin said. He held Connor’s head in his hands, looking into his deep brown eyes. “Nobody’s asking that of you.”

Connor shook his head, closing his eyes slightly at Gavin’s touch. “But you don’t need me as an android anymore,” he said. “You have Richard.”

“Oh, Connor.” Gavin scooted closer, eliminating any distance between them. “Look, I don’t know exactly what to say here. But I know that you are so unique as you are. Remember? Didn’t we agree that being an android wasn’t what made you special? Just because Richard is here now doesn’t change that.”

“I know that,” Connor said. “But it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

Gavin smiled sympathetically at him. “I understand.” Gavin hugged him close.

“And you’re sure you don’t like him?” Connor asked. 

“Hate the guy,” Gavin said.

“Well,” Connor sniffed. “You don’t have to hate him.”

Gavin smiled and kissed the top of his head. “I promise, Connor. Everything’s going to be okay. You just need time to get used to him, yeah? Maybe you guys should hang out a bit. You might even be friends.”

Connor was quiet for a moment, blinking. “You know, the others seemed to like him a lot. Maybe...maybe if I was friends with him they might warm up a bit more.”

“There you go,” Gavin said. “Positive thinking.”

“Thank you,” Connor said. “I appreciate your help.”

Gavin smiled at him. “Don’t mention it. You staying the night?”

Connor smirked at him. “Not a chance. If you want this,” he gestured to himself, “you’ll just have to come over to Hank’s.”

“C’mon. At least stay for a movie. The night is yet young and I’ve got pay per view.”

Connor chuckled. “Fine. But a movie only.”

One movie later Gavin was snoring, arms wrapped around Connor as the credits played. It was that deep, guttural snoring that he only had whenever he was really exhausted. With how hard the mattress was and how soft the pillows were, Connor could hardly blame him. He’d be hard pressed to find any human who could have a good night’s sleep there.

Connor sighed. If only Gavin would tell him what had happened with him and Hank. If only he could see it, feel what Gavin felt…

 

He let the notion pass. That would be something he would never be able to do with Gavin, and he had to be okay with that. It didn’t mean there weren’t other ways for them to connect. It just meant it was that much harder.

-

The next day Connor decided to give Gavin’s advice a try. Usually, he liked to bring something with him when talking to somebody, a small gift of sorts. Perhaps it was an opening of conversation, he told himself, but the reality was he always felt like he had to be proving to someone that he was kind. Generally, this gift was coffee, as everyone in the DPD drank it and Connor had memorized their favorite mixes. 

But Richard didn’t drink coffee or eat muffins or donuts and so Connor approached him with fidgeting hands, feeling all the while like something was missing.

“Good morning, Richard,” Connor said, standing by his desk.

Richard stood to greet him. “Good morning, Connor,” he said. And Connor frowned at how similar they sounded.

“This is just too weird,” Gavin said, looking between the two of them.

“I know Gavin has been showing you around,” Connor said, trying to make his voice lighter without actively changing it. “But I thought maybe today you could shadow me. I’m sure I have more to teach you than he does.”

“Okay,” Gavin said. “I get what you’re saying but still, hey!”

Connor smiled at him and Richard tilted his head. 

“I’m sure that would be quite agreeable.”

“Great.” Gavin handed him a file. “You guys can go to the crime scene then. I’ll start reading through witness statements.”

-

It looked like it would be a simple and clean cut case. Some guy found dead in his home, his wife mysteriously missing along with a bunch of her things. It would be straightforward, and the perfect case to help ease Richard into the job.

“So,” Connor said as they knelt down next to the body. “You have the same functions as I do?”

“Yes.” Richard’s eyes scanned over the body, already reconstructing the scene in his mind. “With a few alterations.”

Connor frowned. He didn’t need any alterations he could do his job just fine.

“For instance.” Richard ran his finger over a streak of blood on the knife laying next to the victim. “Cyberlife found that analyzing samples with your method was too discomforting to the humans. So they discovered a way for me to do so with just the fingertips.” He rubbed his thumb and finger together, humming a bit. “Seems to be the suspect’s blood. He must have been trying to defend himself.”

Connor glanced around the room. Things didn’t add up. The man was bludgeoned to death, his head practically caved in, yet he had a knife. Connor spun around. In the kitchen attached to the living room, there was a puddle of water. And on the counter behind it, a small dent in the counter. 

Connor scanned these and came to the conclusion that the victim must have slipped on the puddle, knocking his head against the counter. He told as much to Richard.

Richard’s eyebrows furrowed. “That doesn't make any sense. Why would his body be out here if he hit his head in there?”

Connor looked at the ground. There weren’t any lines of blood indicating the body being dragged. But there were several, smaller puddles trailing around. 

“She cleaned,” Connor said. 

“And left the body?” Richard asked.

Connor stood up and walked around the apartment, Richard trailing after him. Most of the apartment was neat and tidy. But the bedroom window was left open, the shades fluttering in the summer breeze. And one clothes drawer was open, a few garments hanging about.

“She left in a hurry,” Connor said. He walked over to the window, looking down at the fire escape. “Probably when the officers showed up to investigate.”

Richard nodded. “Yes...that does make sense.”

“She’s panicking,” Connor said. “She was going to hide the body but got caught. Her plan was interrupted. She’s probably going somewhere she knows, somewhere safe. A friend’s perhaps.”

Richard nodded again. “We know she was part of a book club. Perhaps we’ll start there?”

“Yes. I’ll call Gavin and let him know.”

“Good investigating,” Richard said, giving Connor a small smile. “Seeing you in action was all I had hoped it was.”

“Right,” Connor said, not entirely sure how to respond to that. He sighed. “Perhaps, you’d like to come over to Hank’s for dinner tonight?”

Richard blinked a bit. “Yes. I think I shall enjoy that very much.”

“Good. It’s settled then.”

-

Gavin groaned and ran a hand down his face. It wasn’t like he hadn’t spent nights alone before. Connor usually stayed at Hank’s house half the week anyway, this wasn’t any different. It was just a full week. In a row. Without him.

Gavin turned on the T.V. and crossed his arms. It opened to a movie channel. Of course, it was some noir murder mystery thing. Just the type of movie he’d watch with Connor. He clicked it off and crawled under the covers. It was way too early to sleep, but Gavin didn’t know what else to do.

He missed him. More than he thought he would. He told himself he could outlast the android, didn’t need him there with him all the damn time. And when Connor had shown up at the door yesterday he had been so happy, so ready to end the battle. But it was still going on. And Gavin hated it.

But he knew now that Connor could take him. He had Hank to help. And now probably Richard. They could take his mind off it whenever he started feeling lonely. All Gavin had was himself. And he wasn’t much help.

If he wanted to sleep soundly through another night this week, he’d have to give in. He’d have to cave and go stay at Hank’s house. But that meant he’d have to change. He’d have to become a better person and bring back painful memories of the past that haunted him.

And he just wasn’t sure he was up to the task.

-

Gavin got his industrial sized cup of coffee and stopped by Connor’s desk before trying to work.

“How did last night go?” He asked, yawning as he glanced at Richard.

Connor smirked at him. “Much better than yours, I take it.”

“Oh shut it,” Gavin said. He sipped at his coffee, desperate for the energy it would give him. He’d certainly need it. He glanced at Hank’s empty desk. “Where’s Hank?”

“He said he was taking the day off. Had something important to do.”

“Like what?”

“He didn’t say. Just that it was important.”

Gavin hummed. If he was thinking right, he knew what that meant. And he knew that it meant his task for the evening was going to be that much more difficult.

“Everything alright?” Connor asked, studying Gavin’s face. “Should I be worried?”

“Nah. He’s fine. Just...personal stuff.” Gavin sipped his coffee again. “So tell me about dinner.” He walked around and sat in Hank’s seat, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk.

Connor gave him a disappointed look, shaking his head slightly. “It was...cordial. There wasn’t a lot of conversation. I think Hank was quite uncomfortable.”

“I can imagine,” Gavin said, chuckling a bit. Fowler walked past, ordering Gavin to get back to work. Gavin simply put his feet down, leaning forward. “Why do you think I refused to go?”

“I figured you were so worried you’d lose and stay at Hank’s that you decided to spend another night in that horrid motel,” Connor said. “And don’t pretend like that wasn’t part of it.”

Gavin snorted. “You wish. I’ll have you know I’m living in the lap of luxury and I couldn’t be more okay without you if I tried.”

“Is that so?” Gavin nodded. Connor opened his mouth, emulating a yawn, and Gavin couldn’t resist the human urge to follow along. 

“That doesn’t count,” Gavin said. “Any well-rested human would do that.”

Connor just smirked at him. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Gavin and Connor looked up at Richard, who stood next to the two desks, his face stiff and emotionless.

“I thought it was prudent that you know we found our suspect,” Richard said. 

“Oh,” Gavin said, standing up. “Good.”

“She’s waiting for us in the interrogation room. If you’re done...socializing.”

“Socializing is part of being human,” Gavin said, patting Richard on the shoulder as he passed him. “Might as well get used to it.”

Richard turned a questioning look to Connor, who just gave him a tight smile. Richard sighed and trailed after Gavin. 

Connor tapped his finger against the desk, staring at Hank’s empty chair. He hoped that last night’s events weren’t what drove him away.

-

Gavin grumbled, sticking his hands in his pants pockets as he walked. The sun was starting to go down but it was still much too hot for being outside. He stepped carefully, avoiding stone and humans as he made his way to the tall, gruff man.

Hank stood still, head tilted down, staring at the names engraved in stone. Gavin slid up next to him, saying nothing as he looked at the same names.

“Fancy seeing you here,” Hank mumbled.

Gavin shrugged, a chill settling in his body. “Been too long.”

Hank grunted, nodding slightly. Gavin swallowed hard. They stood there in silence for a minute. Gavin tried to keep his mind active on what he wanted to say, didn’t want to think too much about the decomposed body sitting six feet under them, and the small coffin it rested in.

“I, uhm, fuck,” Gavin said. This really wasn’t the place for this conversation, but he really didn’t want to spend another night in that motel. 

“Classy,” Hank said.

“I’m sorry,” Gavin said. “For, uh...everything really.” Hank didn’t respond, so Gavin shifted his feet uncomfortably. “I, uh, I should have been there more. After...yeah.”

Hank adjusted his stance, turning away a bit. “Yep.”

“I was just guilty I guess.” Gavin pulled his hands out of his pockets, his fingers rubbing together as he thought. Everything he had prepared before this was gone, leaving an empty space in his mind that he was trying not to fill with memories.

“I was prepared for a lot of things,” Hank said. “But I didn’t expect to hear that.”

Gavin scratched his neck, risking a glance at Hank. The man was looking at him, his eyes soft and worrisome. Gavin looked away, unable to meet his gaze. He cleared his throat a bit. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Hank shifted again, his arms crossing. “Not like you caused it,” Hank said.

“Not that,” Gavin told him. He fidgeted. Talking was hard. He wished there was a way he could just, project what he felt onto Hank. Instead, he had to try and vocalize it. Which he was terrible at.

“Then what?”

Gavin really didn’t want to be here. But it was either this or spending the week at that motel. Dating Connor must have made him soft, cause for once in his life he actually wanted better for himself. 

“I didn’t...I didn’t think I should have felt as much as I did.”

Hank was quiet, which Gavin hated. He was the first one in his life to figure out that if you just sat around in the quiet long enough Gavin would eventually talk. He probably taught as much to Connor, who had adopted a similar practice. But Hank was much better at it.

Gavin figured at least ten minutes had passed before he finally was able to say it.

“I missed him,” Gavin said, looking at his name. “More than I should have. It hurt, so much.” Gavin bit back the tears, his throat closing up at the effort. His voice becoming strained. “And I knew that if I went to you, if I, if I talked to you, I would make the whole thing about me and how I was suffering. And, Jesus, you had just lost a kid you know? You lost a son. I just lost a...quasi nephew friend thing? And it just, it wouldn’t have been right. It wasn’t right.”

Hank scratched his head. “Oh, Gavin,” he said, his voice dripping with disappointment. 

Gavin let a tear fall, turning his head so Hank wouldn’t see. 

“Look,” Hank said. “You may be self-centered but you aren’t selfish.”

Gavin wiped at his face, looking back at Hank. “What?”

“Yes, you probably would have come and made everything about yourself. But after that, you would have been there for me. Haven’t you ever heard of misery loves company? We would have helped each other. Idiot.”

Gavin blinked back more stinging tears. “I...I didn’t think...I’m sorry.”

Hank stepped closer and placed a hand on his back. “You know, Gavin. It’s alright for you to be sad. Cole wasn’t just your quasi-nephew friend thing or whatever you said. He was your family. And losing family hurts.”

Gavin’s jaw trembled. Nothing he could do would stop the tears from starting to fall, watering the grass of the grave. “I...I…” he couldn’t seem to get any words out, his voice refusing to cooperate.

Hank grabbed him, turning him to the side and pulling him into a hug. And Gavin lost it. He couldn’t keep it in anymore. He hugged Hank back, feeling the warmth and love he radiated. It was the same hug that had kept him going in the academy, encouraging him to go on when things weren’t working out. It was a hug that Gavin had come to rely on, a shot of good feelings for whenever something bad had happened. And losing Cole was the worst thing that could have ever happened, and Gavin had never gotten his hug.

So he sobbed into Hank’s shoulder, apologizing over and over again as he gasped for air. It wasn’t right, he knew, to make Hank comfort him when Hank was the one who lost so much more. But Hank had been the only source of comfort in Gavin’s life, until recently, and he was so damn tired of being without.

“Do you think,” Gavin started, having to stop to breath a bit. “Do you think I could be family again?”

“You never stopped being family, Gavin,” Hank told him. 

Gavin nodded against Hank’s shirt. “I’ve really been just a mess these last few months huh?”

Hank chuckled, his body rumbling beneath Gavin. “Yeah. Once you start opening up it's kind of hard to stop.”

Gavin sniffed. “I hate it. I want a refund.”

Hank patted him and they parted a bit. “You’ll get through it. Now let’s go home.”

-

Connor wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He got home but Hank still wasn't back from his important thing. And when he tried to call him it went straight to voicemail. He sat down on the couch, aware of how much his life revolved around other people. Alone, he had no clue what to do.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait long until there was a knock on the door. He jumped up, a little too eagerly, and opened the door. Richard was standing on the other side.

“Oh,” Connor said. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

They stared at each other.

“Would you like to come in?”

“Please.”  
Connor stepped to the side, closing the door gingerly after Richard was inside. 

“Uhm, Hank’s not here right now.”

“I’m here for you.”

“Oh.”

Another moment of silence.

“Why?”

“I was hoping we could...socialize?”

“Oh,” Connor repeated. “Oh yes. Of course.”

They both fidgeted in the quiet.

“So,” Connor said. “Where were you before you found your way to Markus?”

“Cyberlife,” Richard told him. “They found me when they were clearing the warehouse out. “I’m told there was quite the debate on what to do with me, as I hadn’t been activated before then and therefore didn’t technically count as alive. But, as you can see, they decided to keep me around.”

“So, you’ve only been awake for…”

“About three weeks. It took some time to find me a name and get officially registered, well enough to join the office anyway.”

“Why Richard then?”

The other android shrugged. “I just picked up a book and found the first name I saw.”

Connor smiled at him a bit. “An interesting method.”

“I suppose.”

It was an awkward situation but in a way that made Connor feel better. Richard may have more advanced technology that may make him better at his job than Connor, but Connor had a jump on him at being human. It was something he could help Richard with. Something that made him superior. 

“Is this...how it works?” Richard asked.

Connor chuckled a little. “You’re getting there.”

They didn’t have time to get any further before two cars pulled into the driveway.

“Ah,” Connor said, looking out the window. “Hank’s home. And he’s brought Gavin with him…”

The two walked in through the door and Connor was able to spot the suitcase that Gavin carried with him. He titled his head, looking at Gavin with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Gavin asked, setting the bag on the floor.

“I won,” Connor declared, stepping towards him.

“Uhm, no?” Gavin said. He placed his hands on his hips. “If I remember correctly, you came to me not but two nights ago.”

“Only to talk,” Connor said.

“You spent the night.”

“Cause you begged me to watch a movie and then fell asleep on me!”

Richard leaned over to Hank, whispering. “Are they always like this?”

Hank chuckled. “Nah. They’re usually sickeningly sweet.”

Richard pulled his eyebrows together, watching Gavin and Connor go back and forth.

“Just admit it,” Connor said. “You can’t stay away from me.”

“Oh please,” Gavin said. “Don’t flatter yourself. You know if you didn’t see me every day at work you would have totally caved.”

“I would not have.”

“You would too.”

Hank ran a hand down his face. “Alright, look. You both lost because you’re idiots. Now hug it out or your both spending the rest of the week in the motel.”

Connor wasted no time, dragging Gavin over. He held him in a vice grip, whispering in his ear. “I’m so glad you’re here. I really did miss you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gavin said, smiling into the hug. “I missed you too.”

“See?” Hank said to Richard. “Sickening.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH IT"S HERE  
> it's also like, so much shorter than the others but it's here!!!  
> Thank you all for reading you have no idea how much I love you all <3  
> The next one might take some time cause I have only a half-baked idea but I promise there will be more <3


End file.
